The Life After
by Glamourous Lady
Summary: What happens after Demi leaves treatment? Will she finally be with the boy of her dreams? Continuation of The Day She Will Never Forget. Multi-chap story, Rated T, just to be safe. Stemi **DISCONTINUED**
1. Prologue

**Hey, guys. This is my first multi-chap story – The Life After.**

**It continues The Day She Will Never Forget and I really hope that you'll like it. It's a Stemi story, just so you know. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance or any characters of it. I only own the plot and the story.**

* * *

_~Epilogue~_

Demi was waiting for this moment for _forever_. She was finally going to do it. She was gonna get out of this treatment center. She was gonna live a normal life again. _She was gonna be_ _back._

Demi missed so much her friends, family, work… She couldn't stand anymore being in a totally strange environment, where she was working out her problems. Demi was the one, who wanted to check in, but she was really sure that she was fine and she could go home. She was sure a month ago, but her family and doctors wanted her to stay for a bit longer. Demi couldn't say no to her family.

But now, Demi was out. She could live her _normal_ life again. She would go out with friends, hang out with the family, work on her so waited third album. And meeting again her castmates from Sonny With A Chance. Demi really missed them. Especially Sterling. _He_ was the one, who called every single day to check on her and just talk to her. _He_ was the one, who was sending flowers, visit and support her. Sterling was a person that you could count on. Over the past few months, Demi started to realize that she kinda liked him. She was surprised that she was over Joe – the one, who shattered her heart into million pieces.

Demi didn't want to be with Joe. _She wanted to be with Sterling._

When she was still in treatment a lot of her friends and family visited her. But she was extremely happy when _he_ came to see if she was alright. Joe? No.

It was Sterling. She wasn't expecting him _at all_. One day, when she was resting, the nurse came and said that she got a visitor. "Who would that be?" Demi thought. She said that they can come in.

"Alright. But don't overwhelm yourself." The nurse was over-protective. She had a weird facial expression that moment. Demi shrugged it off.

"Okay. I will be careful, I promise."

Then the nurse left. Demi paced back and forth around her room and waited inpatient. She kept asking herself who that would be. All of her family visited today, so she was… well, curious. Then the door opened. Demi looked up and saw the one that she would never expect. Sterling.

"Sterling?" Demi was surprised. Her eyes widened.

"Hey Dem-Dem," Sterling looked at her with a small smile on his lips. He was holding flowers, obviously for Demi. He was waiting for her reaction, when all of the sudden, Demi jumped and hugged him. At first he was surprised, but he hugged her back. The feeling was so good, feeling each other's scents again. It was mutual for both of them.

"I missed you so much." Sterling hugged Demi tighter and spun her softly around.

"I missed you, too, Ster. I was surprised when you didn't come the day when Tiffany, Allisyn, Brandon and Doug visited." Demi hid that she was also sad about it. She couldn't say it. Not now.

"I'm sorry. I was at Disney's Friends for Change meeting. We had to do another commercial, so they wanted me there. I really, really wanted to come, but I couldn't. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I understand. Stop apologizing, because I'm gonna cry." Demi pulled out from the hug and smiled. She looked at Sterling, who was smiling too.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I got you these." He handed her the flowers – roses, daisies, sunflowers, covered in a beautiful decorative paper with other things.

"They're amazing. Thanks." Demi went to the nightstand and put the flowers in the vase. "So, what's happening lately? I wasn't around…" She motioned him to sit on the bed and he did.

"Well, we started shooting sketches for the third season of the show. I had to be in some So Random! sketches, too. It's kinda weird Chad being in So Random!" He chuckled and Demi laughed. He missed her laugh so much. But he couldn't say it. He knew that Demi didn't like him back. Besides, she was in treatment still, so she wasn't ready for another relationship.

"It must be fun… I miss being around the set. Playing with you guys. I can't wait to come out."

"You will. Don't worry. All that matters now is you getting better. Besides, your fans are waiting patient for you. I read blogs, sites – they never stopped supporting you. And not only they." Sterling made himself more comfortable on the bed.

"You're right. Thanks Sterling. That was really helpful"

They talked for another 2 hours, when the nurse came and said that Sterling had to leave. They hugged goodbye and he left. Then Demi felt that she already missed him.

* * *

**I know**** I'm a sucker when it comes to Stemi. Oh well, I hope you'll like it and review, so I could see what you think about it. Chapter 1 will come soon, if you like it. ;)) Bye, suckahs!**

**Love, **

**Berna**


	2. Sterling?

**Hey, I'm back with chapter 1 of The Life After. I hope that you'll like it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance or Demi Lovato or Sterling Knight. If I did, they would be together...**

**

* * *

**

_~Chapter one - Sterling?~_

**Demi POV**

I woke up in my room in 10 o'clock. The sun was peeking through the windows and was making my room even brighter. My mom and dad decided that I have to have a bright room to enlighten my future and all these stuff. But I was fine. I was feeling fine.

Today, I was determined to live and have a normal life. Sure, in the beginning, I was gonna see some more doctors out of treatment, but I was feeling a lot better than 3 months ago. I could smile – a true smile without faking it. I could have fun and focus on what's good in this life. I had a reason to live for. First, my family. Then my friends. My fans. And my co-workers. I had to live for them. At least for them.

After what happened with Joe, I was not myself. Then, when I was still in the center, I found out that he went out with another girl. What a great way to move on (note my sarcasm)! Of course, I wasn't blaming him, but – that soon? I mean, come on. I thought he… loved me. But I realized he didn't. And that's what gave me strength to move on with my life. And not care about him. Just ignore him and his life.

I got up and went to the kitchen. All my family was there – my mom, dad, my sister… They were all eating. I guess I was a little late.

"Good morning, sweetie." Mom greeted me. She was in a great mood and when I saw her, my mood became sunny. Hmm, is that familiar? **(A/N Sorry, I couldn't resist! :D)**

"Morning mom. What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes with chocolate. I know you love 'em. Come on, sit. We're all going to have breakfast as a family." Momma smiled at me and I sat on my usual place.

"What's up, Maddie? How are ya?" I could say I was in the mood to ask my sis how is she. Normally, I wouldn't. Wow.

"I'm great, sis. How are you, you feeling better?" Her excited eyes met mine and I immediately chuckled.

"Yeah, I do. Thanks. Come on, let's eat." I started eating my pancakes. Ugh, they were so delicious. Mom always knew how to make them a-maz-ing!

After that, we all decided to go to the park and relax. Maddie would play with the other kids (she wasn't working today) and me and my parents would just watch her. I wished I could be at Maddie's age. It was way more fun back then. And easier.

We found a bench in front of some swings, where Maddie wanted to go. My mom and I sat. Dad said that he saw someone he knew and he went to talk to him. I didn't mind. I pulled out a sandwich I brought and started eating.

"When did you get that? I don't remember you taking it." Mom was clearly surprised. I was really hungry, so I kept eating.

"When we were leaving." My mouth was so full that it must've sound like "Hun we wee wievin."

When I finished my sandwich, I felt really bored. I was watching Maddie having fun – I really enjoyed it – but I wanted to get the fullest from the park.

"Mom, I'm gonna take a walk. I wanna get some fresh air and walk around a little bit. I haven't done that in ages." I made the puppy dog eyes and I knew mom couldn't resist."Pweeeaase?"

"Oh, fine! You know me. But don't go too far. We might forget you here." I laughed and nodded. Mom gave me my iPhone, so I could call her if something was wrong.

I started walking towards the trees. I wanted to be quiet. Don't get me wrong, I love kids, but I needed to be alone and think. It was what we came here for – relax and think. I was surprised when I saw that there we some benches in the woods. I didn't want to sit down yet so I kept walking.

I was so lost in my thoughts about my fans and how supportive they were, the album I was working on wasn't ready and I found out that Timbaland wanted to work with me. I was so excited in my thoughts, that I didn't notice the man walking towards me. He was clearly in thoughts like mine, so he also didn't see me. And you've guessed – we bumped into each other.

"Ow!" I exclaimed. The man hit me in the head, so it was hurting bad. Really bad.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" There was something really familiar about his voice. I looked up and saw…

"Sterling?" My voice was full of surprise and… happiness?

"Demi? God I… What are you doing here?" He was holding his head too, so I felt kinda bad for bumping into him.

"I'm here with my family. What are you doing here?"

"I needed a time off. To think. Wow, I didn't think I could meet you here. You're out? You look great." I could see that Sterling didn't know what to say, he was really surprised. Like me.

"Thanks. Yeah, I'm out. It feels so good to be out. Ow, we really hit our heads bad." I laughed and so did he.

"Come on, let's sit. I'm sure we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

**So, how was it? For Chapter one is good, right? xD Review, so I would know if it was crap or not. Thankies! Bye, suckahs!**


	3. Do you wanna go out?

**Hey, guys! I'm so sorry for the delay, but my bro had birthday, so I was kinda busy. There's the second chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the plot and the story.**

* * *

_Previously on The Life After…_

_"Ow!" I exclaimed. The man hit me in the head, so it was hurting bad. Really bad._

_"Oh god, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" There was something really familiar about his voice. I looked up and saw…_

_"Sterling?" My voice was full of surprise and… happiness?_

_"Demi? God I… What are you doing here?" He was holding his head too, so I felt kinda bad for bumping into him._

_"I'm here with my family. What are you doing here?"_

_"I needed a time off. To think. Wow, I didn't think I could meet you here. You're out? You look great." I could see that Sterling didn't know what to say, he was really surprised. Like me._

_"Thanks. Yeah, I'm out. It feels so good to be out. Ow, we really hit our heads bad." I laughed and so did he._

_"Come on, let's sit. I'm sure we have a lot to talk about."_

* * *

_~Chapter 2 – Do you wanna go out?~_

**Demi POV**

"So…" I was unsure what to say next. I couldn't think of a topic for a conversation, so I let Sterling think of one.

"So…" He copied me. I was smiling awkwardly and waiting for him to say something.

"You didn't tell me you were out. How long…?"

"Two weeks. I didn't want to tell a lot of people, because I wanted to recover completely… Although the paparazzi were there first. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I was going to… eventually, but I wasn't feeling ready." Sterling nodded and smiled a bit.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're with us. So how are you, you look… amazing." I blushed and smiled.

_He said I looked amazing! Snap out of it, Demi, you've a got a conversation. Just… answer!_

"Thanks, I just feel like I'm a… whole new person and this world is waiting for me. It's great." I let out one of my tooth-grins. I was relieved to talk about it, I was happy.

"Good. Hey, um… Do you wanna go out sometime? You know, catch up. Like before?" I thought for only a second that it was a date. A second. But it was always as friends. _Always._

"Yeah, that'd be awesome. I need that. Going out with a _friend._" I emphasized the word _friend_. Good that he didn't understand the gesture, otherwise I'd be stammering about it. _Phew!_

"'Kay. So I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Yeah. Perfect."

"Great. See ya then?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye, Dems." I smiled and waved at him. He returned it and I walked away.

Now, I have to convince my parents why I have to go out. _Great._

* * *

**Sorry, it's short, but I haven't got time. If you're lucky, I could post another chapter, because of my generosity! xD Bye, suckahs! **


	4. The Permission

**Guys, I'm so sorry I'm late. Last week I was at my grandparents's house, which is in other town, so I couldn't write anything on the computer there. Although, I think I only have one reader of the story, but never mind. I would really appreciate you, reviewing my story, so I would know if the chapter was crap or not. Anyway, enjoy Chapter 3! **

* * *

_~Chapter 3 - The Permission~_

**Demi POV**

After me and Sterling said "goodbye", I decided to go back to my mom and Maddie. I was so relieved when I got there, because they didn't leave me. Actually, I never thought they would've left me. I sound like a kid. I should really stop that.

When I arrived, Maddie was still playing and dad was with mom on the bench. They were talking and smiling at Maddie, who was waving at them. I couldn't help but smile at the view. Call me old-fashioned, but I love my family and they're the best. Now, I just had to convince them that I'm fine.

"Hey momma. Whatcha doing?" My acting skills showed up. Well, half of them. I really was feeling happy, because me and Sterling were going to go out! After I talk with my parents.

"Well, you seem happy. What happened in the woods?" Mom raised her eyebrow, which meant that she was really suspicious. Creepy, right?

"Well yeah, I am. Um, dad, I think I saw Ben Parker over there. Go see him; he wanted to talk to you." I needed dad out of the picture. I didn't mean it like that; I just thought it would be easier just with my mom.

"So, mom. I was in the woods, right?"

"Right. What happened? You changed your mood." The eyebrow again. Gosh.

"Well, while I was walking I bumped into someone and it was Sterling…" I was quickly cut off by mom.

"Sterling? As in Knight? Your castmate from the show?"

"Yeah, him. So, we talked and he offered we go out and catch up. I accepted."

"What? Demi, you just left treatment! You're not ready for dates yet." Mom was nearly yelling, so a lot of people looked at us. I smiled and they went back to what they were doing.

"Mom. First of all, it's not a date. Second of all, how would you know if I'm not ready? I'm the one who was in treatment and now I know that I'm completely fine. Didn't you see the change?" I was almost shouting, good thing the people didn't notice.

"I did, but… I'm not sure – could you handle this?"

"Yes, I can. I'm ready for my new life, mom. Without problems and eating issues. And going out with Sterling – not a date – is the first step to move on. I'm ready, mom. Just give me a yes." I sat on the bench and looked at her with pleading eyes. Finally, she gave in.

"Fine! But you'll call me when you're coming home! I want to be sure you're okay and that Sterling will treat you well."

"Of course! And he will. I know him. Thanks mom! You're the best." I smiled and hugged momma. She hugged me back and we decided to go back home, because it was getting late.

Plus, I had to get ready for the… meeting with Sterling. It's so hard to say…

* * *

**So this is it. The next chapter will be in Sterling's point of view because Demi is getting kinda boring. ;D Also the… meeting which maybe will go further (hehe…) or not (hehehe!) will also be in this chapter. Mkay, that's all! Bye, suckahs! xD**


	5. Preparing for the date or meeting?

**Heya, guys! xD Wazzup? So, this is the next chap... I told you it was gonna be the date, but I lied. Hehee! The next one is, I promise. Mkay, that was it, enjoy chapter 4!**

* * *

_~Chapter 4 - Preparing for the date... or meeting?~_**  
**

**Sterling POV**

Wow… I have no idea from where to start. I'm just gonna say that my true love accepted to go out with me. Well, not like a date, but… just as friends. I know that she isn't ready for a new relationship and that she sees only friendship in me, but I can't help but just hope.

I was gonna pick Demi at 7, so I had to get ready. I decided that it shouldn't be fancy, 'cause she would think that it was a date and I would lose her as a friend at least. So, it would be casual, but not too casual.

I spent an hour searching for the right outfit. I sound like girl, but I literally trashed my closet and all the clothes that were there were now thrown around my whole room. Finally, I picked a simple blouse with no slogans. I put a red plaid shirt over and some dark jeans **(A/N Something like Chad's outfit in Sonny With a 100% Chance of Meddling, when the Randoms and he are convincing Sonny to go out of the photo booth. On to the story!) **I wanted to get her flowers, but I wasn't sure about it. After debating with myself for half an hour, I finally got her some nice violets and sunflowers and prepared myself to go to her house.

When I finally arrived at her house it was 18:58 P.M. I waited two minutes, before I knock on the door. I was excited, but in the same time frightened that something wrong is gonna happen and the… meeting won't go smooth. When it was exactly 7, I knocked three times. Couple of minutes later I heard someone walking to the door and Demi's mom opened the door.

"Oh, Sterling, hey! Come in, Demi's going to be down in a minute." I felt like her mom was happy to see me, but kinda cautious in the same time. I shuddered and good thing she didn't see. I would be in trouble.

"Thanks, Mrs. De la Garza."

"Oh, call me Dianna. You're friends with Demi, so you're my friend, too."

"Okay, Mrs... I mean Dianna."

Just in this moment Demi walked down the stairs. My mouth formed and "O" shape. She was wearing a top with a slogan saying "I am who I am", black jeans and black jacket. She wore simple sandals and minimum accessories and makeup. Even though it wasn't a date, she looked amazing, even casual.

"Wow. You look great."

"Thanks. I just threw this on…" She blushed and shyly smiled. Oh, how I wanted to grab her and kiss her. **(A/N xDD)**

"So, shall we?"

"We shall. Mom, I'll be back in ten"

"Alright. Sterling, don't bring her a minute later! Otherwise, you're going to deal with me." I frowned. Well, that wasn't creepy at all!

"I won't, Dianna. Trust me."

So, we walked out of the door. I had no idea that that was gonna be the best night of my life.

* * *

**Hehee! I like to keep you guys on a cliffy! Okay, I now promise – the next chap is gonna be the date. I don't say meeting as you've guessed. ;-]]**

**So, what'd ya think? Review, so I could know how I did. I personally think that one was crap (I use that word a lot, so what?), but you're the readers. Stay tuned for the date! **

**Bye, suckahs!**


	6. Best Night of My Life

**Enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

_~Chapter 5 - Best Night of My Life_~

**Sterling POV**

After we walked out of the door, Demi grabbed my hand and I turned around to face her.

"I'm so sorry. My mom is really protective since I got out and she just wants to get sure that I'm gonna be okay." I chuckled and she smiled.

"It's okay, I get it. Now let's go before our time finishes!" Demi laughed and I just grinned at her laughter. It was energetic and makes you laugh too. Ugh, I had to focus on not staring at her. And that was hard. _Really hard._

I decided to take her to the carnival, which was just in town. I knew she loved it, but I didn't say anything about it.

"Sterling, where are we going? You're not telling me anything." I smirked. Kinda reminded me of Chad, though. **(A/N Hehe!)**

"I guess you'll just see. But now I need you to put this blindfold."

"What? No, no, no. You know I hate blindfolds and all that stuff! Come on, please don't!"

"I'm sorry, but you have to. You don't have another choice." I laughed and Demi turned around, so I could get the blindfold on.

"Ugh. I hate this. I'm gonna kill you, when we get where we're going!"

"Wow, Demz, I'm hurt." Now I really sounded like Chad. I guess he's just part of me.

She didn't say anything, so I put her hand in mine and I don't know if I dreamed, but she shuddered a bit. I shrugged it off and carefully started guiding her to the carnival. Finally when we were just in front of it, I took her blindfold off.

"Oh my god. Ster, this is so sweet. Thank you. I haven't been on a carnival since… months." She grinned and I blushed a little.

"No prob. Let's go, there's so much to do." She laughed and started running toward some game. I chased her until we finally were got there and started playing.

I watched her have fun more than anybody. She was getting back to her normal self and I was happy for her. We went everywhere except for the Ferris wheel. I stopped her and looked straight into her eyes.

"Demz, if you don't want to go up that high we could just turn around and leave. Just say so and I'm getting you home." I knew she was kind of scared of heights. She looked at the wheel for a few moments then turned back to me.

"No. I can't be scared of heights for my whole life. I'm starting fresh. I want to go up there, Ster. I do." I nodded and a small smile formed on her lips.

I paid the man at the wheel and we got on it. We were the only ones, so I had to convince the man to let us.

When we started going up I saw that the man disappeared somewhere. Oh, crap. I didn't tell Demi, so she wouldn't freak out. But suddenly, when we were at the top something clicked and the wheel stopped. I looked around and there was nobody.

"Oh god. What are we going to do now?" I saw that she looked scared.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the man will come around and they'll take us down," I said with reassuring voice. She nodded and looked relieved by my words.

Since there was no one around I realized that it was the perfect time to tell her about my feelings. I still wasn't sure about if she was feeling the same way, but I had to do it. It was killing me. I couldn't hide it, so I turned to her and she looked at me.

"Demi, I know it's been a tough time for you. You just are starting getting back to normal again, but I have to tell you this." She looked confused, but didn't say anything. I continued. "When we first started the show I really liked you as a friend. But when we started filming those romantic scenes, I slowly started to realize that I was falling for you. And no matter how hard I tried to deny it, I did. I knew you were still with… _him_, but I couldn't help it. And now, when we're standing here I see in front of me the most beautiful and charming girl I've ever seen. I love you, Demi." Demi just stared at me with shock in her eyes. I immediately regretted saying those words to her.

"I shouldn't have said this, I'm sorry I-"

"Shh. Just don't talk." She leaned in and so did I. My lips gently touched hers. I felt like the luckiest man in the world. She tasted like strawberry and it was sweet. The kiss was short and after that Demi looked at me smiling.

"I love you, too. I can't hide it." I grinned and kissed her again. This time, the kiss was full of passion. Just then someone shouted from the ground.

"Hey! You okay up there?" I looked down and saw few men staring at us. Good thing they didn't see us kissing.

"Yeah. Can you get us down?"

"Hold on a sec."

We got down and thanked the men. I looked at the clock and it was nine thirty.

"I gotta get you home. Your mom is gonna kill me." Demi pouted and I chuckled.

"Ugh, I wish this day never ends."

"It has to. Come on."

When we were outside their house it was 9:59. Perfect timing, huh?

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yup. Definitely." I smiled and kissed her. She got out and waved goodbye. I did too and drove off. I suddenly felt so happy.

_The best night of my life._

* * *

**Yayy, they got together! xDD You got what you wanted. I got inspired by TVD for the scene with the Ferris wheel. The next chap will be in Demi's POV, so we see what she thinks about it. ;D Mkay. **

**Bye, suckahs!**


	7. Mom I wanna be with him

**I felt really generous after I wrote the previous Author's Note and I got some inspiration aaaaanddd... You get your next chapter! My thought was just flowing on this one, so thank you brain. :D Also, thank you to all of the reviewers. I appreciate your opinion and that you take the time to write what you thought of the chapter. Okay, read on now. :))  
**

**_*During the texting, bold and italic is Sterling and just italic is Demi. :)_  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance, Demi Lovato or Sterling Knight.  
**

* * *

**Demi's POV**

After Sterling gave me his goodnight kiss I stepped inside the house and waved him goodbye as he drove off. I closed the door and looked at the clock. Exactly 10 PM. Now that's what you call perfect timing, huh?

I went to the living room where I found Mom, Dad and Maddie watching American Idol.

"Hey guys," I greeted and sat down on one of the armchairs.

"Well, you look happy. How was the date?" My Mom smiled and turned, so she could face me. She was apparently bored with Ryan Seacrest rambling about the semi-final.

"It was really fun. I haven't laughed that much in a long time." I smiled thinking about the incredibly romantic kiss at the top of the Ferris wheel.

"Honey, let's go to the kitchen to talk calmly without being interrupted by the TV." Mom stood up and I followed. I didn't like where this was going. When we arrived at our destination, Mom sat on one of the bar stools around the little island in the middle of the kitchen and I did the same.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, sweetie, but before you went out you kept saying that this meeting of yours with Sterling wasn't a date and now when I purposely asked you with the word "date" you didn't correct me. Is there something I should know?" I looked down at the shiny counter and took a deep breath. I realized there is no turning back now. I had to tell my mom. She is the person I can trust the most.

"Okay mom. There goes. Look, I know that you think that since I got out of treatment I'm not ready to do these normal things I used to like, oh I don't know, dating. I understand that but listen: I'm ready, Mom. I'm more ready than ever. I didn't really expect this "meeting" to turn out as a date but it did. And you know what? I'm glad it did, because it made me feel alive again. It made me feel normal, ecstatic and I had so much fun. I felt like I never really went to treatment. Everything felt right with Sterling. I don't wanna let the feeling I get with him go Mom. I want it to last. I realized that I've been bottling up these feelings deep down and when the finally got out, I felt… good. I felt better. I felt happy. And I still do. I want you to understand that. If you don't approve, I understand. But I'm not stopping seeing Sterling. You have to know that… So? What's your answer? "I sighed, tired of the giant speech I just did. I looked at Mom and she was smiling. Grinning. Beaming even. I looked at her confusingly as she took my hand.

"I'm so proud of you, honey. You've come such a long way. And I really appreciate your honesty and the fact that you opened up to me. If this boy really makes you that happy and alive then I guess I can't just not approve. I can see it in your eyes. You really like him, don't you?" I blushed and smiled shyly. Mom understood and smiled even bigger. "I really like him by the way. He seems like the real deal. You hold onto him, ok? I would really like to introduce him to the rest of the family one day." I smiled one of my toothy ones. I got out of the chair quickly and ran over to Mom. I hugged her so tightly that she soon told me she couldn't breathe. I laughed and told her I'm going to bed. We told our "goodnights" and I made my way up to my bedroom.

When I was there and I closed the door, I looked around. _Hm. Maybe these bright colors aren't that bad. They're actually really beautiful, not annoying as I thought. _

I quickly slipped into my pajamas and lay on the bed. I didn't really feel like sleeping. All I could think about was Sterling and our kiss. It was so magical. I felt the butterflies in my stomach and I smiled. _If he makes my stomach react like that, then I guess I should stick around. _I turned on my side and started thinking. He was always there when I needed him. He always had a soothing word, a hilarious joke to cheer me up with. I couldn't believe I didn't see what was really going on. I guess I was just too head over heels for Joe. I don't hate him but really? He realized after that long period of dating that he sees me just as a friend? That was incredibly stupid. Then again, I wasn't surprised when I found out in treatment that he was dating Ashley Greene. Typical ladies man.

I shook the thought of him out of my head and focused on the thought that involved the hot blonde guy I kissed twice tonight. I wondered if he was going to ask me on another date tomorrow. Or he was busy and was just going to call. Just as I thought that my phone vibrated, indicating I had a new text. I took my phone and smiled when I saw it was Sterling.

_**Hey, gorgeous. :) Asleep? **_

I sat up and quickly typed.

_Nope. Just thinking about today... :))_

_**Yeah, me too. Wanna go out again tomorrow?**_

_Of course. (: When do I have to be ready?_

_**I'll call you tomorrow to set up the details. Okay, you really should be sleeping now. Love you. ;) **_

_Love you, too. :*_

I sighed dreamily and lifted the covers. _Tomorrow was going to be even better._

* * *

**That felt good to write, actually. Please review, so I could know if I did well with my comeback to fanfiction. Thankies and bye! :))**_  
_


	8. Finally

**Hiya guys, I'm back sooner with a new chapter! As I said in the Author's Note this chapter is a time jump. I kinda wanted to skip these months and write about the events happening now. I worked harder on this chapter, trying to capture and describe the important moments as good as possible. Thank you all for the reviews, btw.  
**

**Oh and that anonymous guest that asked if I'm from Turkey. Well, it's kinda complicated. I'm born in Bulgaria but my parents are from a Turkish race as well as my whole family. So I'm both Turkish and Bulgarian. Hope that clears it up and thank you for the question. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :))  
**

* * *

**Demi's POV**

I was nervous. Like, _really nervous. _

_What were the fans gonna think?_

_What were my friends gonna think?_

_What if people keep sending hate and we broke up?_

Millions of questions were flowing in my head. I could feel I was sweating. Suddenly I felt a warm hand. I looked over to the person, whose hand was holding mine. I smiled weakly.

"You're gonna be fine. _We _are gonna be fine. Trust me and calm down." Sterling looked at my hands. I did too and I realized I was shaking.

Why, you ask?

This was the first time me and Sterling came out as a couple.

After months of secret dates the press was finally catching onto the clues. Soon they were gonna find out by themselves and think of ridiculous rumors. We didn't want that and we decided to go to the Teen Choice Awards together.

Over the past months a lot of things happened. A lot of important things. I released "Skyscraper" and it had an amazing success. I was so happy that my fans connected with this song because it meant a lot to me. I was pouring my heart out singing it. "Unbroken" came out and I started my mini tours – "An Evening With Demi Lovato" and my South American tour. Recently I embarked on my summer tour. It was my first headlining tour in a long time.

For the first time in my life I felt good on tour. I was in a happy place. I couldn't let anybody ruin that. I was having fun. And my fans… They're incredible. I can't believe I have such amazing fans. I can't believe how supportive they were. And still are.

I won a lot of awards (thanks to my Lovatics) and did a lot of performances, interviews and appearances. My newest single "Give Your Heart A Break" was also a hit. I couldn't describe my emotions. Finally I was happy. _Really happy._

Of course Sterling was next to me throughout all of this. He was really understanding and supportive of my decision to leave "Sonny With A Chance". We talked about it and he showed me that he is gonna be with me whatever I decide to do. These past months I realized that Sterling is a keeper. My relationship with him was the strongest and the most pure one I've ever had. I loved him. He loved me. _That was all that mattered._

These were my second Teen Choice Awards after treatment. I was so much more confident in myself since last time.

I looked outside the window of the car. Hundreds of people were standing, screaming at the top of their lungs for their favorite celebrities. I felt even more nervous. Oh, did I mention?

I was also hosting the show.

_Yeah._

It was a good thing I wasn't hosting alone. I wouldn't feel that intimidated by the thousands of people who were watching. And those at home. I was glad that Kevin was gonna be my co-host. We knew each other years back and I hadn't seen him in forever. For the first time that day I thought that _this may be fun. _I might enjoy it. I was praying the audience would, too.

The car stopped. I felt even more nervousness. I started saying "Oh my God" over and over again in my mind. Sterling saw my reaction and squeezed my hand. I felt better at that second. It was amazing how he could make me feel better by just one gesture. I gave him a nod and opened the door.

Screams. Flashes. Lights. It was all really overwhelming. But I was used to it. And I didn't mind it one bit. I and Ster walked hand in hand over to the pink carpet. I looked one more time at him. He smiled and kissed my hand. I blushed and the photographers started yelling our names.

"Sterling, Demi, over here!"

"Guys, look over to your left!"

"Could we get solo shots?"

It was soon all over and we headed in. It was finally out. Everyone knew we were together now. All we had to do now is wait. Right before I went backstage to get ready Sterling turned me around.

"Is something wrong," I asked looking in his blue eyes. _Ugh, they were so blue…_

"No, no, no. Nothing's wrong, don't worry. I just wanted to tell you that every time you feel insecure or overwhelmed, I'm gonna be there. You're gonna do great. I know it."

"Thank you. I really needed that." I stepped on my toes and kissed him. I felt him smile during the kiss and I did too. "I'll see you soon. Love you."

"I love you, too." With that I almost ran backstage because I was pretty sure everyone was looking for me.

The show went awesome. So much better than I expected. I was really having fun. Plus I won a surf, so that was a win, right?

On the way home I was thinking about the world's reaction to my relationship with Sterling. They already have seen some photos of us out together and I guess some people expected it. But what were they gonna think?

But then I thought again. I learned to not care what people talked about me. In the beginning a lot of haters were talking trash about me and they still do. I mean, who gives a hell if my arms are fat? I'm healthy for the first time in my life and that's all that matters. And what if I'm dating Sterling? No one has the right to interfere with our personal lives. What we have between us is really intimate. We both agreed to keep our relationship to ourselves. Not everybody has to know what we're doing, where we're going or other details. Sure, I and Sterling needed to get this off of our chests. We couldn't keep this a secret for long. It was killing us on the inside. We couldn't go on a proper date without paparazzi following us around. We still will have them do that but it won't spark any rumors about it.

I realized I was tired. I wanted to change in my pajamas and cuddle with Sterling until we both fell asleep. But the second half of that sentence wouldn't happen. My parents weren't sure if I'm ready to move in with Ster. I kept convincing them I was but they wouldn't listen. I gave up and thought I would wait. Eventually they would give in to my demands. I just had to talk my mom into it.

We arrived at my house. I sat up and looked over at Sterling. When I saw him, I chuckled quietly. He was sleeping peacefully and I just couldn't wake him up. I kissed him softly on the cheek and whispered "I love you." I got out of the car, careful not to make a loud sound and slowly made my way up to the house.

When I was finally in bed I played the day again in my mind. I couldn't wait to finally be able to go out the next day without worrying. We could be openly together. Finally.

_I loved that thought. _

* * *

__**Loved it? Hated it? Write in the reviews, so I could see if I have to improve something in my writing. I really appreciate it. Bye! :* **


	9. Author's Note - READ! IMPORTANT!

**Author's note**

Okay, here comes another one. This story hasn't been receiving reviews and I feel like no one's really reading it. If no one reads it, then why should I keep writing it? I felt good about it when I posted the last chapter but now not so much. I wanna write about something new and experiment with stories. I've been writing just about Sonny with a Chance and Demi stories but since SWAC ended I don't really wanna write about it anymore. I like so many other franchises that I would like to write about. Plus Stemi got kinda boring (sorry, ha-ha) and I'm kind of a Diall (Demi and Niall) shipper now. :D I really hope you guys understand. I wanna thank all of you who stuck with this story and reviewed. You made my day. The fact that someone actually read it made me really happy. Thank you. So, I guess that's it. Make sure to check out my other stories and ones that I have yet to post. :)

Love,

_**Berna**_


End file.
